Patch Notes/1.14
Open Beta Account Reset * As part of our transition into Open Beta, we’ve done a final wipe of all accounts. Start fresh and have fun! There are no plans to reset or wipe accounts again. A Big Thank You for our Closed Beta Players * All players who participated in the closed beta will receive a thank you gift, primarily in the form of packs. ** Everyone will receive a percentage of earned gold and packs in the form of packs, with a minimum of three packs. ** Everyone will also receive 1 Forge ticket and 1 Draft ticket. Steam Integration Eternal Has Moved to Steam * You can now play Eternal on Steam! ** Collect Steam achievements, trading cards, profile backgrounds and emoticons! Features The Store is now Open * You can now purchase Gems! * Your first Gem purchase will grant you 3 FREE packs from the current set and all future sets. * (The 32-pack boxed product guarantees at least 3 Legendary cards per box) Multiple Clarity Improvements * Gauntlet, Forge and Draft now have a help button to provide additional information for how those systems work. * Relic Weapons and Killer attacks now provide a clearer indication of the units involved. * Theme deck quests are now more clear with improved messaging. * Packs now indicate how many Shiftstones you received when opening them. * Ranking up in a League now better explains your accomplishment. * The Shiftstone button in the navigation bar will no longer highlight when you have any extra cards. You must reach a threshold of 200 Shiftstones now. (You can still click it to destroy your extra cards regardless of your threshold.) * Cards that search your deck now have a visual effect that targets the deck rather than your avatar. * Quests that can only be completed in Versus Battle now have a special badge explaining the requirement. * Additional clarification around Gauntlet/Forge rank up and its relation to difficulty. Difficulty is determined on a per-game basis and is not informed by your rank. Quest Updates * 13 new quests were added to the daily quest rotation. * Some existing quests have been updated with different requirements. Economy Changes The changes to the economy in this build are focused on three primary goals: 1) Make sure Eternal continues to be generously free to play. 2) Improvements for the new user experience 3) Shift gold rewards toward Silver and Gold chests to reduce the pain of poor runs in Forge/Draft and to boost the value of quests, easing the need to grind to earn gold. * The free copies of each Scion given during the Campaign can no longer be destroyed. * Multiple adjustments to Shiftstone rewards and values. * Gold adjustments to chests: ** Gold received from Bronze chests has been slightly reduced. ** Gold received from Silver and Gold chests has been slightly increased. * Ranked no longer rewards an extra Bronze chest after the third win. * End of season rewards have been redesigned. Rewards now come in the form of a pack + premium cards, depending on the rank achieved. Deckbuilder * Maximum deck size has been reduced from 250 to 150. * Creating a side deck in deckbuilder has been disabled for the time being. Card Changes Here is the complete list of card changes that will bring Set 1 into Open Beta. These changes are a direct result of analytics and the feedback you have all provided. Thanks to all of the Closed Beta players that helped shape the first set of Eternal! New Cards * Cabal Countess - Rare 3SS Ambush, Ultimate: Pay 4 to give her +2/+0 and Quickdraw. 4/1 * Feln Cauldron - Legendary 3PS Relic Once per turn you may discard a card to gain 1 health. After five cards, sacrifice Feln Cauldron to draw five random spells. * Hooru Fledgling - Common 5J Flying 3/3 * Mark of Shame - Uncommon 3J Curse The cursed unit has -3 strength. * Vault of the Praxis - Rare 4TT Relic When you play a second unit in a turn, draw a card. * Yeti Troublemaker - Uncommon 4P Echo 3/2 Redesigned * Bronze Cuirass - Uncommon 4J Weapon +0/+4 Summon: Draw a card. * Cabal Cutthroat - Uncommon 2S Lifesteal 2/2 * Champion of Cunning - Rare 5PS 5/5 PPPPP: Flying, Aegis SSSSS: At the end of your turn, your units get +2/+0. * Gilded Glaive - Rare 3JJ Weapon +2/+2. Empower: +2/+2 this turn * Push Onward - Now called Scheme Common 3S Spell Draw one of the top four cards of your deck. Put the rest on the bottom. * Secret Pages - Uncommon 3T Fast Spell Play a Sigil of your choice from your deck depleted. * Skycrag Wyvarch - Uncommon 5PP Flying, Killer 3/3 * Synchronized Strike - Common 2T Fast Spell Give +1/+1 to your units this turn. Functional Changes * Ancient Terrazon - Now 8/8 and legendary (instead of 7/7 rare) * Araktodon - Now 7P and 5/6 (instead of 6P and 4/5) * Blackguard Sidearm - Now 3S +2/+1 (instead of 2S +2/+0) * Blazing Renegade (now Oni Striker )- Now 3/2 (instead of 3/1) * Cabal Recruiter - Now 1/4 (instead of 3/2) * Cloudsnake Harrier - Now named Nesting Avisaur, costs 4TP (was 4P) * Copperhall Blessing - Now rare 4J (instead of Blinding Burst uncommon 4JJ) * Crowd Favorite - Now 3/4 (instead of 3/3) * Crown of Possibilities interaction with Echo - an Echo'd copy of a card no longer receives a second battleskill from Crown of Possibilities * Dawnwalker - Now returns from the void exhausted * Desert Marshal - Now 2/1 (instead of 2/2) * Divining Rod - Now 6T +3/+3 and rare (instead of 5T +2/+2 uncommon) * East-Wind Herald - No longer has a summon ability * Elder's Feather - Now +1/+0 (instead of +1/+1) * Fearless Nomad - Now rare and gained Overwhelm (instead of uncommon). * Grasping at Shadows - Now 5SS (instead of 5S) * Hair-Trigger Stranger - Now 2FS Quickdraw 2/2 at rare (instead of 1S Quickdraw 1/1 at common) * Hatchery Hunter - Now 6PPP (instead of 6PP). Its Sky Serpents are 2PPP to match. * Hooru Envoy - Now 3JJ and 2/2 (instead of 3J and 2/1) * Knight-Chancellor Siraf - Now exhausts to use her ability. * Lethrai Falchion - Now 4SS +4/+1 Lifesteal (instead of +3/+1 Lifesteal, Overwhelm) * Merciless Stranger - Now 5S (instead of 5T) * Mistveil Drake - Now 7P and gained Aegis (instead of 6PP without Aegis). * Morningstar - Now 4F +3/+3 Overwhelm (instead of 4FJ +4/+3) * A New Tomorrow - Now 10TJ Play top 10 power depleted (instead of 10TTJJ play top 12) * Oasis Sanctuary - Now 3T Gain 5 (instead of 4-cost gain 6) * Polymorph - Now 3P (instead of 3PP) * Psionic Savant - Now 5P (instead of 5PT) * Pyroknight - Now six to activate (instead of five) * Sanctuary Priest - Now 1/2 (instead of 1/1) * Sandform - Now named Twinning Ritual, uncommon, costs 2TP. (instead of rare 2T) * Scouting Party - Now rare and 6P (instead of promo and 5PP). * Seer’s Companion - Now called Humbug and no longer has Fate ability * Shamanic Trance - Now named Trail Stories and is a Fire rare (instead of Primal uncommon) * Shimmerpack - 7TTPP Summon: Choose any number of other units to transform into copies of Shimmerpack. (instead of 7TP Choose a player and transform of their units into copies of Shimmerpack) * Skysnapper - Gained Reckless * Soaring Stranger - Now 4P (instead of 5P) * Soul Collector - Now 4SS (instead of 4S) * Soulfire Drake - Now 5/2 (instead of 4/2) * Strength of the Pack - Now 7PPP Give a unit +3/+3 and play a copy of it. (instead of Gemini Ritual 8TTPP +4/+4) * Stronghold's Visage - Now 5-cost (instead of 4-cost) * Thunderstrike Dragon - Now 6PPP (instead of 7PP). * Touch of the Umbren - Now legendary (instead of rare). Now 8SS instead of 8SSS. * Valkyrie Wings - Now rare 6JJ +2/+4 (instead of uncommon 6JJ +2/+2) * Venomspine Hydra - Now 7SS (instead of 7SSS). * Veteran Mercenary - Now called Forsworn Stranger and is a Stranger (instead of Soldier) * Water of Life - Now 2T (instead of 1T) * Worldpyre Phoenix - Now gets +3/+3 and cost increased by 3 when entombed. Non-Functional Changes * Accelerated Evolution - Now rare (instead of uncommon) * Amaran Camel - Now common (instead of uncommon) * Augmented Form - Now legendary (instead of rare) * Bandit Queen- Now legendary (instead of rare) * Bloodrite Kalis - Now rare (was legendary) * Burn Out - Now uncommon (instead of common) * Carnosaur Behemoth - Now named Dormant Sentinel * Crown of Possibilities - Now legendary (instead of rare) * Determined Stranger - Now uncommon (instead of common) * Grenadin Drone - Now common (instead of uncommon) * Horned Vorlunk - Now common and appears in packs * Infernal Tyrant - Now rare (was legendary) * Longhorn Sergeant - Now uncommon (instead of rare) * Lurking Sanguar - Now rare (instead of uncommon) * Mirror Image - Now uncommon, new art (instead of rare) * Protect - Now uncommon (instead of common) * Refresh - Now common and appears in packs. * Ruthless Stranger - Now uncommon (instead of common) * Shogun of the Wastes - Now legendary (instead of rare) * Song of War - Now rare (instead of uncommon) * Steadfast Deputy - Now common and appears in packs. * Temple Scribe - Now uncommon and appears in packs. * Tinker Apprentice - Now uncommon (instead of common) * Treasury Gate - Now legendary (instead of rare) * Treasury Guard - Now common and appears in packs. * Torrent of Spiders - Now rare (instead of uncommon) * Unlock Potential - Now uncommon (instead of common) * Vodakhan's Staff - Now rare (instead of uncommon) * Voice of the Speaker - Now rare (instead of uncommon) Removed * These cards are no longer available to players. But, the AI still uses them. * Auric Bailiff * Avalanche Stalker * Cabal Mastermind * Cabal Rogue * Chill* * Clever Stranger * Clifftop Rider (note: unlisted change) * Cocoon * Coup de Grace * Crownwatch Commando * Detonate* * Dimensional Rift * Feln Assassin * Forcefield * Greed’s Reward * Harbinger's Bite * Highway Bandit* * Hired Cavalry * Jungle Prowler * Messenger Falcon* * New Stranger * Nomad Healer * Outlands Sellsword * Overdrive * Passage of Ages * Pit Fighter (Reworked for 1.22.) * Prosecutor-at-Arms * Retribution * Scepter of Nobility * Sickness * Sinister Warlock * Slagmite Swarm * Snipe* * Sparring Partner * Squad Strategist * Subtle Stranger * Swift Stranger (Reworked for 1.22.) * Tireless Stranger * Trained Rhinoch * Unexpected Arrival * Village Watch* * War Elephant * Whip Chain Bug Fixes Client Fixes ;General * Sacrificing units at the unit cap will no longer crowd the back row with 4 units on one side. * Destroying cards you drafted no longer prevents you from adding them to your draft deck. * Master ranked players that are in a game during a season rollover will now correctly display their ending rank on the playmat badge rather than a decimal-based value. * Fixed a bug where new accounts would not get their end of season rewards until after they played a game in the new season. * Fixed a bug where the deckbuilder would not prompt the user to save their deck if they navigated away from an updated deck using the ‘Back’ button. * Fixed a bug where some accounts would load games into an empty playmat and become stuck. * Keyboard shortcuts will no longer trigger while typing in other windows (such as chat and feedback). * Fixed a bug where you could occasionally fail to enter games in progress and logging in. * Fixed a bug where an account could get into a state where it couldn’t be matched in a versus battle. * Fixed a bug where the Sample Hand feature would draw from your entire Draft pool rather than your current Draft deck. ; UI * Several minor improvements throughout the client. * The End of season reward presentation now tells you if you earned your rewards for Ranked or Draft. * Fixed an issue where dragging a card to the decklist would sometimes fail to add the card. * Fixed an issue where opening a legendary from a pack would put the legendary glow around the next rare opened. * Opponent’s pulling cards from the void with a spell will no longer stack that card on-top of the source spell, causing a visual error. * The battery indicator now displays for laptops. * Scrollbar on avatar select now functions properly. * Fixed a bug where the redraw button in the sample hand feature would occasionally show the next hand being discarded rather than the current one. * The ‘Add Power’ button in deckbuilder now correctly toggles its display based on your total power count rather than just sigils. * Cards MoZ’d during draft and forge will no longer display below the navigation bar. * Chat bubbles no longer display formatting script if the message was beyond the character length. * Fixed a bug where the navigation arrows in the void would sometimes page multiple pages in a single click. * Fixed a bug where clicking on the diamond-framed opponent nodes in Draft wouldn’t display the name of those opponents. ; Gameplay * Spell VFX no longer play if the spell was negated. * Units should no longer occasionally appear on the field for a single frame after they were killed. * Clicking the End Turn button now correctly counts as a game-relevant action, removing the player from being idle. * Fixed a bug where some damaging abilities didn’t count lifesteal if the unit dies in response to the damage. * Fixed a bug where ambush units wouldn’t visually update their stats until the next priority pass if there were global buffs affecting them (like Xenan Obelisk). * Fixed a bug where attacking units being granted overwhelm in response to their defender dying would deal no damage. * Fixed a bug where stunning the recipient of a direct attack would not remove that unit from combat. * Fixed a bug where sometimes using a killer ability on a unit with overwhelm would hang the game. * Fixed a bug where spells with overwhelm would deal no damage if the targeted unit was removed in response. Card Fixes * Amaren Camel no longer blocks input during its health gain animation. * Reality Warden now correctly blocks spells from being played that would fail due to interactions with the void. * Calderan Channeler VFX have been updated to better reflect what is happening. * Beastcaller’s Amulet now correctly displays the Infiltrate VFX on the unit, even if the unit used their own Infiltrate ability. * Friendly Wisp should now trigger its ultimate correctly if a created card enters the field (ex: Siraf summoning another unit). * Mirror Image now identifies the unit being copied during response windows. * Permafrost is now correctly negated if the target gains endurance in response. * Violent Gust can no longer target invulnerable units to no effect. * Withering Witch will now correctly execute her ability if she is killed in response to her ability trigger with Statuary Maiden in play. * Privilege of Rank will now correctly trigger when drawn and discarded due to having a full hand. * Cirso, the Great Glutton will no longer transform units into pigs if they change zones in response. * Fixed a bug where Longhorn Sergeant would only give 1 armor when attacking with a unit with Warcry 2 or more. * Ice Sprite will no longer remain visually linked to its target if it becomes silenced. * Having two Steward of the Past cards in play will no longer prevent units from gaining battleskills from Haunting Scream. * Jarrall Iceheart now correctly reveals the drawn card to the opponent. * Fixed a bug where Lurking Sanguar would not be free if you were damaging the opponent with their own unit. * Fixed a bug where destroying a relic weapon in response to Lightning Strike would cause the Lightning Strike to deal no damage. * Fixed a bug where stacking multiple Lightning Strikes against an opposing relic weapon would cause the first Lightning Strike to deal no damage. * Fixed a bug where cards with Fate abilities wouldn’t present to the opponent if drawn in the opening hand. * Fixed a bug where power cards that were granted echo wouldn’t echo multiple times if placed back on top of the deck. * Fixed a bug where Copperhall Blessing would negate the ongoing invulnerable effect from Rolant, the Iron Fist after the turn ended. * Fixed a bug where Light the Fuse would still put one Firebomb into the opponent’s deck if it was blocked by an aegis. * Units presented by Divining Rod will no longer stack directly on top of each other. * Crownwatch Cavalry now has prompt text explaining the decision you’re making.